


Come Out And Play

by MightyMidget



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Chocolate Sauce, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Marking, Multi, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Picnics, Pining Castiel, Punishment, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Castiel, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, Tied-Up Castiel, Tied-Up Dean, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam plan a little picnic for Castiel and bring the Angel out to play with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pleasures Of The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little story written for Bianca2608, who shares my love for Wincestial. Hope this is what you wanted, sweetie! And please prompt me again if there is anything you want x

The Winchesters have always been closer than Brothers should be, but that’s what happens when you grow up living on the road and isolated from the rest of the world. Dean knew from a very early age that no matter how hard he tried he would never fit in with the ‘civilians’ as Dad called them, and when Sam tried he always felt like he was on the outside looking in, even though he pretended that everything was fine. So, as you can imagine, the Brothers spent an awful lot of time together, sharing everything they did and thought with themselves and no one else…and when teenage curiosity gave way to playful touching and kissing, well what was the harm…  
  
Their Father only ever walked in on them once, and pretended from then on that he knew nothing about it. He never spoke of it, but every once in a while Dean could see him stare across at them as they played with a strange expression like he was seeing something he couldn’t make sense of and didn’t know how to handle it.  
  
Castiel never knew about the Brothers special bond until he started living on Earth with them full time, and it became impossible to avoid the way they touched and kissed and embraced one Another, much to the Angels distress. He didn’t care that they were Brothers, or that they were both Male, because he knew love took its form in a thousand different ways and so long as the bond was strong and loving, then there was no sin in it. What bothered Castiel was how much he wanted that for himself, and just how hurtful it was to see the boys sharing something with each other that he wanted desperately but could never have. He didn’t even know which he wanted more, Sam who had fast become a very close friend - they shared so many interests like a love for books and proper food - or Dean with whom he shared such a profound bond and who just understood him on a very deep and personal level. All he knew for sure was he wanted them, and now that he knew it was never going to happen, it hurt him to his core.  
  
The Brothers were not blind, in fact they had very keen senses and it did not escape their notice how sad and upset the Angel had been since he came to live with them. At first they had assumed that he was simply missing his Family and they had strived to include him more in their lives, making room where they could for him to feel welcome…but it seemed to them that the more they tried to bring him close the more he pulled away. One night Dean had walked by Cas’ room on the way to his own and heard the Angel crying in prayer, asking God for the pain to stop and for the taunts to end. Dean had considered barging in and demanding to know what it was that was hurting his friend so, but he knew that would only make Cas clam up more so he told Sam all about it and that’s when the younger Hunter realised what was bothering Cas. It suddenly made sense to him, the hurt look when Dean hugged Sam, the disappearing suddenly when they shared a kiss and the hurried footsteps past their door when they shared a bed at night…Sam had always assumed that Cas was just a little embarrassed by these things but now he was sure it was something else entirely. Castiel wasn’t embarrassed by them, he was hurt by them because he wanted this himself.  
  
'Well that’s easily fixed', Sam thought to himself with a smile at his oblivious older Brother.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Castiel got the prayer from Sam around midday and he quickly winged his way to the Brothers location, landing in the middle of a flowering field with the sun shining bright and a gentle breeze making the grass sway around him. He saw before him one of the two Brothers he had come to love so intensely sitting on a red checked blanket with a picnic basket off to one side. Sam smiled at him and held out a hand…  
  
“Sit here with me Cas…I wanna talk to you a minute…” Sam said and Castiel was instantly nervous, this setting seemed very intimate and he tried hard not to allow himself to be like that with either Brother for fear of ruining what they had. He would never forgive himself if they argued because of something he had done.  
  
“Where is Dean, Sam…” Castiel asked nervously and for some reason this made Sam smile even more.  
  
“He’ll be here soon, I promise. But right now you and I have to talk…sit.” Sam explained and Castiel finally relented, sitting down beside the taller man and looking around at the obvious date Sam had planned for his Brother.  
  
“This is very thoughtful of you Sam, Dean will enjoy this. Its been a very hard week for him, he is lucky to have you looking out for him.” Cas said in a clipped voice, pushing past his own pain to compliment the man on his good deed.  
  
“Oh this isn’t for Dean, its for you…” Sam said with a grin as Cas’ head whipped up to look at him in shock, but underneath the wide eyed panic Sam could see there was a tiny glimmer of hope in the Angel's eyes.  
  
“Sam! This isn’t right…Where is Dean…” Cas asked as he started to back away from Sam frantically, wanting to run away before he cried in front of the Hunter. But just as he was about to stand, a hand was placed on his shoulder and a solid body pushed up against his back halting him in place. There was a set of lips pressed up under his ear and a voice was whispering to him.  
  
“Easy there, Angel…I’m right here, relax. You didn’t think Sam was making you a picnic without me in it, did you?” Dean nipped softly at Castiel’s skin and began kissing over his neck, wrapping his arms around the Angels middle and holding him close. He noticed that the man was still shaking a little and he nodded to Sam to explain to him. The larger man crawled up in front of Cas and began stroking over his face, shushing him gently.  
  
“You think we didn’t notice how you looked at us, Cas? That ever since you came here you wanted us for yourself…” Sam asked and Cas started shaking his head and whimpering softly, his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
“I’m sorry…I tried to ignore it. I didn’t wanna interfere, I didn’t wanna make you fight, but I just love you so much…” Cas mumbled softly through his tears and Sam leant forward to kiss the tears away while been held him closer and stroked down his side to calm him.  
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, Angel!” Dean spoke to him gently, resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder so he could look over at the man. “We wanted to tell you a secret…something you really should know.” Cas looked around at Dean with red eyes and the Hunter smiled at him, leaning in to press his lips to Cas’ trembling ones as Sam leant over to whisper in his ear.  
  
“We love you to…” Sam whispered and Cas gasped in shock but it didn’t last as Dean took advantage of the gasp and deepened the kiss, making the Angel moan loudly as he licked his way inside and dominated the kiss completely, pulling Cas around to him and dragging him into his lap. The pliant Angel went willingly and whimpered happily when Sam followed immediately at his back, pressing tightly up against him and jutting a fairly obvious bulge up against his ass. Poor Cas was completely dizzy with the suddenness of the situation, and he simply floated in this Heaven while the two men kissed his skin and pulled at his clothing to find more, quickly undressing him between them. When he was finally naked, Dean pulled back with a smirk and gestured to Sam who quickly backed up and brought Cas back with him, laying the Angel down before Dean and pulling his arms up above his head. The younger man took a turn with Cas’ mouth to distract him while Dean snuck off to bring the basket of goodies over, pulling a can of whipped cream out with a giggle that brought Castiel’s attention back to him. The Angel tilted his head in confusion, but Dean just smirked and crawled up his body to place the tip of the nozzle at Cas lips.  
  
“Open up, Baby…” Dean asked and Castiel parted his lips a little before taking the tip right into his mouth, shocking both boys a little with the sly grin that came over his face and sucking gently on the end with a little whine. Dean shared a look with Sammy and grinned at his Brother, unable to believe their luck as he filled the Angels mouth with whipped cream and revelled in the moans from the man below them. This little minx had been holding out on them, Dean thought as he watched the Angel swallow down the cream and lick his lips with a little moan. Cas opened his mouth again and whined softly until Dean filled his mouth again then he reached up and pulled Sam down into a kiss, letting the Hunter lick every drop of the cream out of his mouth. Dean watched with lustful eyes as his Brother plundered the Angels mouth, moaning as Cas let him take what he wanted. The elder Hunter took advantage of the Angels distraction to squirt a line of cream running from his chest, along his stomach and past his gorgeous hipbones down to the base of his leaking cock and Sam pulled back suddenly making Castiel whine at the loss of Sam’s lips on his own. Sam eyed the long line of cream along the Angels body and shared a quick look with his Brother, before reaching into the basket beside them and pulling out a bottle of chocolate sauce. He smirked as he squirted the sweet liquid into his hand and reached down to coat his own length generously, handing the bottle to Dean so he could cover Cas’. The blissed out Angel moaned loudly and bucked upwards sharply as Deans hand gripped his cock firmly and began to rub him up and down, covering him in the sticky substance - a special treat for Sam at the end of the trail of cream. Sam leant down over Cas once more, giving him an soft peck on the lips before knelling over Cas - his knees on either side of Cas head - and leaning over to lick slowly downwards along the creamy trail, making the Angel shudder and moan as he lapped up every single trace from his skin. Cas had an amazing view as Sam moved further downwards and just as he reached the base of Cas’ cock, the Angel realised why Sam had covered his own cock in the same sauce as his own. Rock hard and dripping with sauce and pre cum directly above his lips, were nine glorious inches of Sam Winchester and the Angel couldn’t resist flicking his tongue out to lap at the head. Sam moaned and shivered as the Angel licked and mouthed at the head of his cock like it was his favourite lolly pop, teasing the Hunter by sucking on the tip and dragging his teeth gently over the skin, just enough to put him on edge before pulling off again with a giggle. The Hunter growled softly at the teasing little bitch and thrust his hips down, forcing the tip into Cas’ mouth again and making the man whimper softly. Cas reached up and placed a hand on Sam’s hip, rubbing over the skin lightly and the pulling him down as if to urge him deeper, wanting him to take his mouth properly. The Hunter looked towards his Brother who was lounging back on the blanket and watching the two with lust filled eyes and his hand wrapped around his cock, clearly enjoying the show they were putting on for him.  
  
“Think he wants you to fuck his pretty mouth, Sammy…” Dean said through his own moans, and the Angel in question choose that moment to suck Sam down as deep as he could and whine softly, making it clear what he wanted Sam to do. The younger Hunter moaned loudly as Cas set to work sucking him furiously and running his tongue around the thick shaft, moaning and whining as he tried to force the man deeper into his throat. Sam couldn’t believe how greedy the little Angel was and he huffed a little laugh at the thought…  
  
“Boy, you are really hungry for it, ain’t you Angel? Who knew you’d be such a good little cocksucker…” Sam moaned softly as Cas whined and finally the Hunter took pity on the desperate Angel, stilling him with a hand on his hip before slowly thrusting downwards and feeding inch by inch of his cock into Cas hungry mouth until he was buried deep in the mans fluttering and spasming throat. Sam was panting by the time he finished and barely holding on when his Brother suddenly appeared in front of him with a mischievous look in his eye that didn’t bode well for Sam.  
  
“How is he little Brother?” Dean asked, leaning in to nip and lick at Sammy’s lips. “Feel good having his lips wrapped around you? The Hunter gave Cas ass a light smack and the Angel moaned allowed around Sam’s cock, making the larger man gasp and moan as the vibration travelled up his cock. Dean smirked at poor Sammy and peered down at Cas who looked freakin’ amazing with his mouth stuffed full and stretched wide around Sam…then Dean got an idea. He took a moment to nip cheekily at Sam’s lips before diving down and taking Cas’ cock down to the root in one instant, making the Angel scream loudly around Sam and buck upwards sharply, spilling instantly down Deans throat with the shock of it all. His whole body was twitching and jerking as he kept on sucking with a force that made Sam’s eyes roll in his head and finally the Hunter couldn’t take anymore, driving down into the Angels throat and pumping him full of cum.  
  
Dean had to react quickly, grabbing a hold of Sam before his fucked out little Brother landed on Castiel in a dead faint. Dean chuckled as he pulled Sam off to the side and lay him down beside Castiel who was lying on his back still with a blissful look on his face and Sammy’s cum staining his lips. Dean couldn’t resist leaning over his Angel and stealing a kiss, moaning at the taste of his Brother on the soft little lips of an Angel of the Lord…Sin never tasted so good.  
  
“Thank you…” Castiel sighed against Dean as the Hunter pulled away with a smile, running a hand through Cas’ hair.  
  
“Don’t thank me yet, Angel…We are nowhere near done with your ass.” Dean smiled down at the man in his arms and sighed happily.  
  
This was how life was meant to be…  
  
  
TBC


	2. His First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deans turn...Then Sammys...Boy is Cas taking it like a champ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra for Waywardwinchestress, who told me to go nuts! :D Hope you like it, hun!

While Sam lay beside Castiel and stroked his chest to calm the mans shaking, Dean snagged the bottle of bubbly that was sitting in the ice bucket at his side and took a drink, moaning and licking his lips at the taste. He watched the Angel watching him and held the bottle out to Sammy, crawling over to Cas while Sam backed away and drank deeply from the bottle. Dean leaned down over Cas again and claimed his mouth, running his fingers through Cas’ hair as the Angel moaned into the kiss, tasting the sweet drink on his lips and tongue. Dean pulled Cas up into a sitting position and Sam slotted himself up against the Angels back, sliding his hands around the mans body so he could run his fingers over his chest, pinching his nipples softly. Castiel gasped and moaned loudly, breaking his kiss with Dean to look over his shoulder at Sam who quickly stole another kiss before the Angel could catch his breath.  
  
“I think he likes that Sammy, look…” Dean said as he spread Cas’ legs and exposed his hard cock, licking his lips again and leaning down to take the head into his mouth. Cas whined and bucked forward, squirming to pull away but Sam held him tightly and deepened the kiss until Cas’ was pliant in his hands again. Dean smirked up at the kissing pair from between Cas’ legs, flicking his tongue over the tip and watching as the Angel shuddered and breath hitched. “I never thought he’d be such a needy little thing, did you?” Dean asked and Sam broke the kiss to smile down at his Brother.  
  
“You think he’s like this with everyone?” Sam suggested and they both smirked as Cas whimpered and shook his head, squirming around in the grip.  
  
“No, no one else just you…both of you…no one else ever…” Cas whimpered and finally managed to catch Sam’s lips again, kissing him like his life depended on it. He was so preoccupied with kissing Sam that he missed the smirk that crossed Dean’s face.  
  
“No one? You haven’t done this before, Cas?” Dean asked and Sam’s eyes went wide, pushing a whining Castiel away to stare at the panting and desperate man, who blushed a deep crimson and bit his lip before shaking his head no. The Brothers shared an excited look pounced on the Angel, rearranging him so he was on all fours between them with Sam in front of him and Dean seated behind him with a great view of his ass. The Hunter couldn’t resist giving it a little smack and the Angel moaned and arched up towards Deans hand, clearly wanting another. Dean chuckled and gripped both of Cas’ cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his hole.  
  
“You’ve never had anyone touch you like that, Cas…” Sam said, placing a finger under Cas’ chin and lifting the Angels head to lock eyes with him. “What about you? You ever put anything in there?” Sam asked and Dean froze, trying to hold back a victory cry when the man whimpered and nodded slightly, his blush running all down his body.  
  
“Yes…once…” Cas whispered and the two men halted, staring him down. “I…have a toy and one night when I was in bed I…heard you both through the wall.” Dean was barely breathing as he thought back on all the times he and Sam had fucked wildly with Cas in the next room, and now those memories were ten times hotter when he thought that Cas had been listening to them and touching himself at the same time.  
  
“Tell us what you did, Angel…” Dean said as he pulled a small tube of lube from the basket beside him, knowing instinctively where Sam had hidden it. He coated his fingers as Cas continued with his story.  
  
“I was listening and I couldn’t help myself, I just wanted you both so badly…so I took the toy from my bag and I fucked myself on it thinking I was with you…” Cas finished in a rush, gasping as he felt Deans lubed up finger circling his twitching hole. “It felt so big inside me…I had to bite the pillow to stop from screaming your names…” Dean plunged forward and buried his finger up to the knuckled, making Cas squeal and push back on the digit, trying to fuck himself on it. “Oh Dean…Its not enough, I want more please…” Cas moaned and Dean smirked, nodding to Sammy as he added another finger and fucked the Angels ass with them, scissoring him open.  
  
“You gonna be a good boy and take us both, Cas? Let Dean take your tight ass while I fuck your pretty face?” Sam asked as he leant down and nipped at the Angels lips, making him whimper again.  
  
“Yes…but I don’t want you to come in my mouth this time…” Cas said, moaning louder and pushing back against Deans hand as the Hunter added a third finger to his well stretched hole. “When Dean’s done with me…I want you to fill me up. I want both of you to fuck me and cum in my ass…will you do that Sam? Dean?” The Angel looked over his shoulder at the Hunter who was now stroking his cock to coat it in lube and panting as he listened to the Angels filthy mouth. “I need you both inside me…”  
  
Dean growled loudly as he nodded to Sam, gripping the Angels hips and lining up before snapping his hips forward to drive his cock deep inside the panting man just as Sam pressed the head of his cock against Cas’ lips and thrust forward into his hot wet mouth, buried deep into his throat and moaning as the Angel screamed around him. Cas squirmed and writhed between the two men as the pulled and pushed at him, Deans hand on his hips and Sam’s around his throat. He had never felt more used and more aroused in his life, and his hardened leaking cock bounced under him with the force of their thrusts. Cas couldn’t concentrate on Sam’s cock with Dean splitting him open but Sam didn’t seem to care as he fucked the Angels mouth as roughly as Dean was taking his ass. Dean pulled back till only the head of his cock remained inside and Cas became frantic, trying to push back and be filled again but Dean held him still. He shifted his hips slightly before plunging forward again and Cas screamed around Sam’s cock as Dean nailed his prostrate straight on making his own cock jerk and spurt all over the ground beneath him. The force of Cas’ orgasm ripped through him and Dean had to bite his lip to keep from screaming himself as the Angel clamped down around him and milked his orgasm from him. Dean held on as Cas squeezed every last drop of cum right out of him before pulling out and leaving the Angels hole twitching around nothing. The elder Hunter reached around and held Cas up as Sam pulled out of his throat and crawled around to his ass, mounting him and filling him up again in an instant. The Angel cried out and clawed at the ground as the young man forced himself deeper than even Dean had gone, stretching him out wide around his huge cock and setting up a punishing rhythm that had Cas struggling to catch his breath. Dean ducked his head under Cas’ belly and began lapping at the head of his cock, cleaning off every drop of spend and giggling when the flesh twitched, trying to get hard again. The elder hunter licked down to Cas’ balls and then under them to where his Brother was joined to the Angel, flicking his tongue out to catch the few drops of his own cum that were being forced from Cas’ ass with every thrust from Sam. The feeling of his big Brothers tongue catching his cock and balls as he pounded the Angels tight ass was enough to set him off, grunting as he buried himself balls deep and pumped Cas full of his cum, collapsing over his back and panting on the come down.  
  
When they could move again Sam pulled out of the Angels well fucked hole and helped Dean lay the poor man on his back, taking turns with his Brother kissing Cas and whispering praise to him.  
  
“That was amazing, baby…”  
  
“You are so good for us, Cas. The best…”  
  
“Gonna keep you happy, Angel, never wanna lose you…”  
  
Castiel sighed happily as he felt himself drifting off to sleep in the arms of the only two men in the world that he could ever love. Sam and Dean smiled as the Angel mumbled to himself in his half sleep and they leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
  
“We love you to, Cas…”


	3. Hard Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam drives the trio home, but Dean and Cas can't keep their hands to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys...The Inspiration Fairy hit me hard last night lol!

  
\----------  
  
  
Dean had rearranged Cas so the Angel was lying across his lap, curled up with his head resting against the Hunters stomach, just above his crotch. There was nothing sexual about the placement, Dean just really liked to stare down at Cas and run him fingers through the Angels hair, watching him smile and sigh happily in his sleep. Cas was unbelievably cute when he was asleep, and Dean couldn’t believe his luck that from now on he would get to see that smile every morning when he awoke, sandwiched between his Brother and his Angel. That was if Cas wanted to share their bed…what if the he didn’t…did he really want to spend every night with them?  
  
“You just try and stop me, Dean…” Cas voice cut through Deans thoughts and brought the Hunter back to reality quickly. He had been so lost in his mind that he had not realised the Angel had awoken and was nuzzling into his belly like the worlds largest cat, purrs and all. Dean chuckled as he smiled down at Cas and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
“You might regret saying that, Cas…Sammy and I can be pretty playful. You might never sleep again.” Dean said and Cas quirked his eyebrow at the Hunter, tilting his head.  
  
“I do not sleep, Dean. I have no need for sleep…and no need for rest between our sessions. It may be you and Sam who regret taking me to bed.” Cas said with a slight smirk playing on his lips and a darkening in his eyes that made Dean gulp nervously. What had they done?  
  
Before Dean could speak again he found himself with a lap full of naked and very aroused Angel, and with Cas perfect little ass grinding down on his clothed cock making him gasp aloud at the sudden intense friction. The Angel took advantage of the Hunters mouth and filled it, dominating him with his tongue and swallowing up every shocked moan and whimper as his hands slid down between them and began to unfasten Deans belt, pulling at his clothes to loosen them. When he worked the clothing open enough to slip his hand under he pulled back from the kiss and began to nip playfully at Deans lips, chuckling when the Hunter growled and placed a hand on the Angels neck, gripping him tightly. Cas hand slid into Dean’s boxers and wrapped around his hardening length, giving it a teasing squeeze and pulling it free from its confines.  
  
“What have you done to me, Dean? I don’t think I shall ever be able to get enough of you…or your Brother” Cas gasped as Dean moved down and began to kiss and bite along his exposed neck and collarbone, the Angels head turning slightly to look over his shoulder. “I know you are watching us Sam…” Dean moaned at the thought and looked up, his own lust blown eyes catching his Brothers in the mirror, the younger Hunter practically panting as he watched Dean and Cas writhe together in the backseat. “Eyes on the road, Sam! You may listen to us, and make all the noises you wish…but keep your eyes on the road. Understand?” Cas ordered and both Brothers moaned softly, each unable to believe they had gotten so lucky. The Angel went back to plundering Dean’s mouth as he worked the Hunters clothes down his hips, freeing him up enough so he could grip his hard and leaking cock, positioning it at his entrance that was still wet and loose from his earlier fucking. He broke the kiss with a wink and braced his hands on the seat behind Dean, slamming himself down onto Deans cock and taking him to the hilt in one hard thrust. Three moans filled the car as Cas braced himself and began to slowly move up and down in Deans lap, allowing the Hunter to almost slip free as he moved up before slamming back down on him again, his movements becoming faster and harder as he went, riding Dean like a wild animal.  
  
“Is he still watching us, Dean?” Cas leant forward and whispered in Deans ear, smirking as Deans eyes flitted quickly between Cas and the mirror where his Brothers eyes were reflected, burning lustfully as he watched the show. “I knew he would. The dirty boy can’t help himself, he wants us so badly. He can’t make up his mind what he wants more…to fuck my ass or yours. If he could take us both at the same time he would, leave us ruined on the bed…you like taking your Brothers big cock in your ass, Dean? I know I do…” Cas spoke lowly in Deans ear, his filthy mouth conjuring up a million scenarios in the Hunters mind that drove him closer and close to the edge. “When he gets us home he has so many plans for us, delicious punishments for being so mean to him…We may not sit right for a week by the time he is done. Look at him, Dean. Look at Sam…” Deans eyes met Sam’s again and he knew Cas was telling the truth. His younger Brother burnt with repressed lust and Dean gasped as Cas latched onto his neck and sucked a hickey onto his skin, biting down on it lightly to mark him up. When finished with Dean’s neck he turned his head to look back at Sam, smirking at the shock on his face. “Mine…” Cas set a punishing rhythm as he rode Dean harder, bouncing on his lap and moaning so loud as his orgasm ripped through him that he missed Sam’s snarl, whole body shuddering when he felt Dean jerk under him and twitch, filling his ass again till it leaked out around his spent cock.  
  
The fucked out pair collapsed together and lay panting on the backseat, shaking all over from the aftershocks and sighing happily. They moulded together and kissed each other all over, revelling in the afterglow until Sam’s voice cut through the haze.  
  
“When we get home I want you both to go to the bedroom and wait for me there. I will be in to deal with you when I’ve cleaned up…” Sam said, his voice even and calm, but both Angel and Hunter could see the fire burning in his eyes as he stared back at them in the mirror.  
  
Cas couldn’t even bring himself to be worried. He had seen the Hunters fantasies, every lurid moment of them and he couldn’t wait to get home.  
  
His home…  
  
Their home…


	4. Paying The Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to Cas to make sure the Angel is ready for this, and Sam comforts him in his own way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a bridging chapter so this is in two parts, please enjoy them both and let me know what you think because I haven't really written Bondage before.

The second that Sam and pulled the car into the Bunker he flashed both Dean and Castiel a stern look in the rearview mirror before exiting the car without a word - he didn't need to say anything for them to know they were in trouble. The pair took their time making their way to the bedroom but they didn't dare take too long incase they made it worse for themselves, and it wouldn't do to keep Sam waiting. As they approached the bedroom door, Castiel took Dean's hand nervously and the Hunter stopped them in their tracks, looking around at the trembling Angel.  
  
"Cas...you okay, baby?" Dean asked and when Castiel gulped, unable to find his words, Dean took him by the shoulders and held onto him. "Angel, you know you can back out at any point right? We would never think any less of you. You can say the word right now and we go to the livingroom and spend the night curled up under a blanket watching Netflix. I'll even make you that popcorn that you like..." Dean said, smiling when the Angel bit his lip and smiled up at him through his eyelashes.  
  
"I would like that Dean but...after this. I am just very nervous." Castiel admitted and Dean smiled at him, leaning down to press his lips against the Angels.  
  
"Nervous is normal, and I promise you Sam won't push you any further than you can take okay. You remember the word I told you in the car?" Dean asked and Castiel nodded.  
  
"Christo" Cas answered confidently. "But you know it is unnessecary Dean, I could easily disappear if I did not wish to be here." Cas explained but Dean shook his head a little, smiling at him.  
  
"Its not about that, Cas. The point is you should never feel like you have to run away. You need to know that if you say that word, we will stop everything for you. Its a trust thing, so you know that we love you and we don't ever want to hurt you. So promise me you'll say it if you need it? Swear to me." Dean begged and Castiel pulled him close, kissing him softly.  
  
"I swear that if I feel scared I will use my 'safeword'." Castiel said, using his air quotes correctly for once and making Dean laugh.  
  
"Good. Now do you think we've got a chance of sweet talking our way out of this one?" Dean asked but a voice cut across him before Castiel could reply.  
  
"Not a chance in Hell, Dean." Sam growled lowly from the bedroom doorway where he was leaning against the doorframe, causing both Dean and Castiel to jump in shock and Cas ducked behind the Hunter, peering over his shoulder at the stern looking man who was watching them carefully. "Now you two get your asses in here before I really get mad." Sam ordered and Dean scurried inside, but Sam stopped Castiel in the doorway for a moment, placing a finger under the Angels chin and coaxing his head up so Sam could look him in the eye. When Castiel made eye contact he was surprised to find Sam looking so tender. "You okay, Angel?" He asked in a soft voice and Castiel bit his lip nervously but nodded, determind to do this. "You sure, Dean talked you through everything? You have your word?" Sam persisted and Castiel smiled at the caring Hunter. Although he was happy that they were taking such good care of him he was getting a little impatient so he pushed forward into Sam's space, reaching up and threading his fingers through the mans hair to pull him down into a deep kiss. The Angel moaned softly as he pushed his way into the mans mouth, coaxing him to kiss him back and shivering when Sam's dominent side came through. Sam reached around Cas' middle and slid his hands down to cup the Angels ass, suddenly lifting him into the air and spinning him around. Cas wrapped his legs around Sam's waist instintively and moaned aloud when the Hunter slammed him up against the wall, rutting against him hard and pinning him in place. Cas whimpered when Sam pulled back from the kiss and bit his lip, growling softly when the Angel tried to chase his mouth and kiss him again.  
  
"Ah, no! You take what -I- give you, Angel. And right now you haven't earned another kiss, you still have to make up for that little show you put on in the car. Now get your pretty little ass in that room and show me you deserve it..." Sam ordered, letting the Angel down and placing him on his feet with a smirk when the mad wobbled a little, unsteady from the arousal coursing through his veins. Cas turned to dart into the bedroom and yelped when Sam slapped his ass on the way by, smirking as the watched the Angel scramble onto the bed beside Dean. Sam stood in the doorway for a minute longer, admiring the two pretty boys he had to play with, and with a smirk he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Okay...who's first?"


	5. Watch Me Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam punishes Dean and Castiel for teasing him in the car, and Cas learns just how is in charge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two. Enjoy x

Castiel had never thought that sex could be used as a form of torture but as he knelt on the mattress at the foot of Sam's bed - with his wrists bound to the frame behind him, securing him in place - and watched Dean writhe around at the head of the bed, he knew that he would do or say anything to be allowed to cum. Dean was bound to the head of the bed as securely as Cas was to the foot, only the Hunter was on his back with his wrists bound to the posts and his legs spread so wide they hung off the sides, perfectly positioned for Sam to play with him however he wanted and for Cas to watch every single moment of it.  
  
When the first came into the room Sam had set them into their positions and Castiel had been confused, unsure as to how it would be torture to watch a man as beautiful as Dean being touched and played with by Sam...but that was three of Dean's orgasms ago and Castiel had cum once, so he was almost screaming for release when Sam stepped up behind him again.  
  
"Whats wrong, Cas? Don't you like watching?" Sam asked as he leant in close to whisper in his ear. "I thought you'd love to see him like this, all spread out and fucked...desperate...He is so beautiful isn't he?" Sam asked and Cas nodded quickly, eyes glued to Dean and widening when the Hunter suddenly jerked and cried out, bucking upwards as the vibrator Sam had stuck up his ass cranked up another notch, and his cock twitched and struggled to rise again. Sam chuckled in Cas ear as he brought his hand around in front of Cas' face, dangling the little pink controller in front of his face. "Still got three settings to go, Angel. You think he can take another, or should I take some pity on him and fuck him now?" Sam asked and Cas looked over at Dean's pleading face, his own cock twitching when he saw that Dean was fully hard and leaking again from the vibrator shuddering against his sweet spot. The Angel looked up at Sam pleadingly and nodded, careful not to speak a word - he hadn't been given permission yet. Sam gave him a predatory grin and brought his lips down against Cas' quickly before disappearing again and leaving the poor Angel wanting and whimpering. Sam reappeared at the side of the bed, leaning down over his wrecked Brother and reaching to stroke his fingers through Dean's hair. The man whimpered and stared up at his Brother with wide eyes, and almost crumpling onto the bed when Sam pulled out the controller and cranked it back down, chuckling when Dean sighed softly in relief. Sam eyed the Angel for a moment and a cold chill ran through Castiel as the Hunter leant over Dean and whispered something in his ear, never once taking his eyes from Castiel. Dean's own eyes snapped open and he looked over at Cas, a strange sort of pity in his eyes which did nothing to sooth Cas' nerves and that feeling of dread only got worse as he watched Sam crawl onto the bed and move down towards Dean's ass. Cas watched as Sam spread Dean's cheeks and pulled the plug free, smirking when the Hunter winced and moaned softly, his whole body oversensitive to his Brothers touch. Sam smiled a predatory smile at Cas as he slowly crawled up towards the Angel, nudging his knees apart further and holding the plug up for Cas to see.  
  
"You're turn..."  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Cas didn't know if he was in Heaven or Hell, and whether or not he wanted this to stop or not, but all he knew for sure was that Sam Winchester was the Devil and he was taking far too much joy in torturing the Angel.  
  
He had taken his sweet time in prepping the Angel for the vibrating plug, then he had slowly pushed it inside Cas' tight little ass till it was sitting snug and secure against his prostate, just waiting to light him up from the inside...and just when he felt like things couldn't possibly get any hotter, Sam and moved away from him and started on Dean again. The Angel was forced to watch as Sam untied Dean and pushed the man over so he was on all fours, bent over on the bed face Castiel with his ass facing Sam, ready to be used. Dean was watching Castiel with a sorry look on his face, but his eyes were full of lust and he licked his lips as his eyes trailed down the length of the Angel's body, taking in the perfect way that Cas was displayed. The taught bides that held him to the bed forced him to stretch out so his back was slightly arched and his body was pushed out, knees spread and cock jutting up against his belly. The perfect length of the Angel was hard and leaking profusely, a wet and glistening head that made Dean moan softly with anticipation. The Hunter could only hope that once his Brother was done with his ass he would be allowed to relieve Castiel, and get a taste of that perfect cock before he blew his load all over the bed instead of in Dean's mouth where it was meant to go.  
  
"See something you like, Dean?" Sammy asked from behind the Hunter, chuckling as he kneaded his Brothers ass and pulled his cheeks apart. Dean yelped softly as Sam circled a finger around his hole before pressing in swiftly, burying himself up to the knuckle in one thrust. "Go on, Dean, you can talk. You've been such a good boy for me today. Tell me what you want..." Sam said as he added a second finger, scissoring Dean open. He was already pretty loose from taking the plug but Sam was a big guy and he needed a lot more prep before he could take him without any trouble. As he thrust his fingers in and out he nailed Dean's prostate dead on and the man cried out, moaning loudly.  
  
"I want you, Sam..." Dean moaned and thrust his ass back onto Sam's fingers, forcing the man to go deeper.  
  
"You have me, Dean, and I promise you're gonna cum screaming on my cock...but what about that pretty little Angel of ours? You want him to?" Sam asked, shuffling closer up behind Dean so he could whisper in Dean's ear, mounted over his back and now three fingers deep in his ass. "I trussed him up real nice for you, and the poor little Angel hasn't cum once in all this time...He's real desperate for you now. You can tell right?" Sam chuckled as he pulled out the controller - unseen by Dean but in perfect view for Castiel - and the Angel had no time to yell before Sam had cranked the controller up high. The Angel made a punched out noise as his body went taut again, and he struggled wildly against the restraints as pleasure coursed through his body. He moaned loudly and humped at thin air, thrusting his cock up into nothing and crying out with frustration as Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean and positioned his cock at Dean's entrance, thrusting into him hard and burying himself in Dean's ass in one go. Dean's arms gave out under the onslaught as Sam gave him no time to adjust, gripping him tightly by the hips and pounding into him ruthlessly, and the Hunter could do nothing but scream into the duvet as Sam fucked into him, reaching under him to grip his hard and leaking cock and jerking him in time with his frantic pace. Dean could feel the tightening in his stomach and he thrust down into Sam's fist, chasing his own high as he felt Sam bury himself once more inside him and groan loudly as he came, filling Dean up. Dean felt himself buck under Sam once more and he followed him screaming over the edge, cumming all over Sam's fist and painting the duvet under him with his spend.  
  
Dean collapsed onto the bed as Sam pulled out of him, panting softly and coming down slowly from his orgasm. He was so lost in his own bliss that it took him several minutes to realise that poor Castiel was still humping the air and moaning brokenly, staring at Sam with large pleading eyes.  
  
"Something you wanna say to me Castiel?" Sam asked and the Angel began to babble and plead.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam! I won't do it again, I'll be good please, I won't ever tease you again." Cas begged and Sam crawled up the bed towards him, reaching out to cup his jaw.  
  
"You wont? And tell me Cas, who does Dean belong to?" Sam asked, leaning in to kiss along the Angels jaw and down his neck.  
  
"You." Cas said, a little defeated.  
  
"That right Cas. Dean is mine...and you, Angel, you are mine to, you know that right?" Sam asked, smiling when Castiel looked up at him with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"I am? You still want me?" Cas asked and Sam growled softly, latching onto Castiels neck and sucking a possessive mark into his skin, marking him completely and making the Angel moan out loud.  
  
"Mine! Always mine, you and Dean. And you do what I say or I'll truss you up like this and make you watch us having all the fun...do you understand me, Angel?" Sam asked and Cas nodded, whimpering when Sam bit at his skin and moved to suck another mark into his collarbone. "Good boy..." Sam said and he reached back to unbind Cas, catching the Angel as he fell forward and holding him close. The Angel was still thrusting forward unconsciously and Sam chuckled as he lay him back on the bed, sharing a look with Dean before the older Hunter crawled up and over the Angel. Sam gave him a nod and Dean dived down, gripping Cas tightly and sucking the head of his cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Cas gripped the covers tightly in his fists and arched up off the bed, crying out and moaning as Dean sucked him down, taking him deep into his throat and moaning around him. Sam watched his Brother sucking off the frantic Angel as he continued to bite and mark Cas' neck and chest, leaving a pretty pattern of ownership all over his body. Dean sucked him like a pro, bobbing his head fast and taking him as deep as he would go, until the Angel was fucking forward into his mouth and moaning his name. A frantic cry of both their names was all the warning Dean got before Castiel was cumming down his throat, and Dean swallowed every drop that he gave him, pulling off when he was spent and lapping over the head to clean him off. Castiel got one last look at the two most beautiful men in all of existence before he drifted off, Sam's voice echoing in his ears.  
  
"Such a good boy for me, Angel...I love you..."  
  
"We love you..."


	6. Good Boys Get Good Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has been a good boy and Sam wants to reward him...Dean has been a Bad Boy and Sam has to punish him. Cas gets to play with the new Toy, and Dean...well...You'll see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good Chuck...there is something wrong with me! *hides*

Considering that Castiel was deemed the most rebellious Angel since Lucifer himself - and he was pretty much public enemy number one many years ago - Sam couldn't help but feel insanely smug as he watched one of the most powerful and disobedient Angels in all of creation scrambling to obey his every command.  
  
"Are you my Good Boy, Castiel?" Sam asked and the Angel nodded, keeping perfectly silent as he had not been given permission to speak yet, and Sam reached down to stroke his fingers through the Angels hair. "Yes, you are, aren't you. Always so quick to do everything I say, don't even hesitate anymore...Thats why you always get your reward, don't you Baby, like my big thick cock fucking your mouth." Sam took ahold of his cock and guided it to Castiels lips, sighing happily when the Angel opened right up for him and allowed him to slip inside, pushing further and further in until he was buried deep in Cas' throat. The Angel choked a little and swallowed around the head of Sam's cock, making the Hunter moan loudly, but he didn't yet start to suck on Sam although it was clear from the lust in his eyes that he wanted to...he was waiting on Sam's permission. He sat on the floor at Sam's feet, still and proper while the Hunter thrust his cock in and out of his mouth, occasionally bringing it out to paint his lips with precum and still the Angel didn't make a move. Sam hummed approvingly and nodded to the Angel, granting permission to taste and Cas' tongue darted out to clean up the cum on his lips and chin, before he moved forward to lap at the head of Sam's cock. The large man's hands thread through Cas' hair and gripped him tightly, moaning softly as the Angel went to work soaking his cock with spit while his talented tongue laved all up and down his shaft, tasting every inch of him. "My perfect little cumslut. You've been so very good for me, Castiel, and since this is your reward for being a good boy I'm gonna let you choose...By the end of tonight I promise you're gonna be pumped so full of my cum its gonna be leaking out, but you can choose where you want the first load. Your pretty little mouth?" Sam said, swiping his thumb along the Angel's lips..."Or your tight little hole?" Castiel thought about it for a moment before pulling away and turning to put his back to Sam. He crawled a few inches away before dipping down and putting his ass in the air, showing off his wet and wanting hole to Sam who was smirking at him. The Hunter chuckled and walked up behind the Angel, kneeling down behind him and reaching out to stroke one finger slowly up from the mans balls, across his twitching hole and up to the base of his spine. Cas shuddered and moaned loudly, hips pushing back to try and catch the mans finger, but Sam was too fast for him and it left the poor Angel whimpering pathetically and looking sadly over his shoulder at him.  
  
"Easy there, Baby. I'll give you what you want...But first I wanna make sure your little fuckhole is ready for me...Go fetch me The Toy." Sam ordered and Castiel flinched a little but he didn't argue, getting up and running from the room to obey Sam. When he returned shortly afterwards he was holding tightly onto the arm of a stumbling and sweating Dean. The Elder Hunter was unsteady on his feet and moaning with every step, probably due to the six inch dildo that was currently stuffed up his ass and held in place by a pair of pink satin panties with a little bow on the front. Dean's cockhead was purple and pouring precum, soaking through the front of his panties and turning them from baby pink to hot pink as they got steadily wetter, and Dean himself looked like he was ready to pass out. The Hunter was pulled along by Castiel and finally set down at Sam's feet, who looked down at him with a skeptical eye that had Dean looking at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. Sam took a moment staring at his Brother and admiring his handiwork - Dean's panties were only the tip of the iceberg. He was wearing a pair of light pink stockings and a garter belt which framed him just perfectly, and although naked on top, Sam had bound his arms behind his back so his chest stuck out and put his hardened nipples on perfect display. Dean's face was flushed and his perfect cocksucking lips were wrapped around a ballgag which was stuffing his mouth and muffling his cries, but the very best feature was what was hidden underneath Dean's panties. Wrapped around the base of the Hunters cock was a little silver band, snugly bunched against his skin and preventing him from orgasming even though he had been fucking himself back on the dildo in his ass for almost four hours now. All in all Sam was proud of his work and judging by the lustful look in Castiel's eyes the Angel was also very pleased with this scene.  
  
"Do you like your new Toy, Castiel?" Sam asked and the Angel nodded, back on his knees and almost bouncing from excitement at what was about to come next. "Good. I dolled him up real pretty for you, knew you'd want him look good for your first play session. Now be a good boy and get on your hands and knees, ass in the air." Sam ordered and the Angel scrambled to obey, lowering his body to the floor and  pushing his knees apart so that his ass was high and easy for Sam to play with. "Good Boy. You see Toy, its not so hard to be good...If you'd been a Good Boy to instead of disobeying me like that, you wouldn't be all tied up like you are." Sam said as he walked around Dean and crouched behind him, reaching around the man to grab his cock and squeeze it roughly, forcing a muffled cry from the man. "Bet you're just dying to cum now, aren't you Toy, can't wait to get into my little Angel's greedy ass and spill your load inside him...Shame that you aren't allowed to, isn't it...and just look how good he looks right now...Look.At.Him!" Sam snapped when Dean tried to look away and the man had no choice but to turn and stare at Castiel, and more specifically at his moist little hole that was just waiting to be stuffed full of cock. "Castiel...Tell our Toy just how badly you want him, Baby...and show him how easy your ass takes a finger." Castiel obeyed willingly and reached his hand back to play with his ass, dipping his finger between his cheeks before plunging his whole finger inside himself with a broken moan.  
  
"I wanna play with my new Toy so badly, Sir. Wanna be stuffed full of Toys Cock and fucked open till I'm begging you to let me cum...Then when I'm open and ready I want you to fuck me in front of him and show him who I belong to. I want you to cum in my ass and I want Toy to lick it out when you're done with me...or while you fuck my mouth and fill me up again..." Castiel gasped as he fingered himself hard and fast, hips pumping back onto his hand as he added a second finger and a third, crying out when he hit his sweet spot and his cock jerked with need to cum.  
  
"You really are my filthy Boy aren't you, Angel?" Sam asked, taking a hold of Toy by his bound arms and pushing him forward on his knees until he was directly behind Castiel and close enough to have the perfect view of Cas' hole as it swallowed up his fingers thrust after thrust.  
  
"Yes, Sir! I'm a filthy Boy, Sir, so dirty...please I need a cock in me please Sir let me play with Toy!" Cas begged as he pounded himself on his fingers and Sam finally broke, reaching down to yank Toys panties down around his thighs and gripping his cock. He pushed Cas hand away and the Angel moaned softly as he felt the tip of Toys cock being placed at his entrance. Sam leaned in to whisper in Dean's ear.  
  
"Fuck him good, Toy, and you might get to cum when this is over..." Sam said and Dean moaned as he felt his hips being pushed forward, and his cock enveloped by Castiels tight and twitching hole. The Hunter gasped and went rigid with another near orgasm and he cried when he felt it denied once again but he was given no time to adjust as Sam's hand came down across his ass with a sickening crack. "I said fuck him, Toy!" Dean cried out and started to thrust forward, slow at first but getting faster as he lost himself in the pleasure of Cas' ass. He looked down at the sight of Cas who was beautiful in his lust,  all four on the floor and pushing back against every thrust, heavenly moans soaring from his filthy mouth as Dean buried himself up to the hilt in his ass over and over again. Sam had moved from Dean's back and crawled around to Castiel's front, capturing the Angels mouth in a deep and dominating kiss and moaning as his licked his way inside. Dean could only watch and whimper as he wished Sam would come and kiss him like that again, and he looked back down at where he and Cas were joined, picking up his pace and angling his hips around so he was nailing Cas' sweet spot head on. Every twitch and spasm from the Angel caused shivers to ripple through him and he knew he was drawing ever closer to another denial but he didn't care anymore. He was completely consumed with making sure that Cas enjoyed him, because if the Angel enjoyed him then maybe he would be allowed his own release.  
  
He needed to be a Good Toy.  
  
"Is he a good toy for you, Angel." Sam asked when he finally broke the kiss with the mewling Angel, who was now beyond words and could only moan aloud and nod frantically, his hardened cock lengthening and darkening in colour as he draw close to completion. Sam took notice and reached under his Boy to wrap his hand around the Angel's shaft, tightening his grip and giving him something to fuck into as he humped frantically at the air. "Cum for me, Angel, show him how good it feels..." Sam said and on command, with our without his hand, Castiel thrust down and came in spurts all over the floor below him, ass spasming and milking Dean's cock for an orgasm he couldn't have. The Hunter cried out at the feeling and tried to pull back but he couldn't bear to move away from the pleasure and he quickened his pace again, humping the Angels ass desperately and begging Sam from behind his gag. Castiel winced at the actions of the Hunter and pulled away, crawling forward until Dean's cock was left exposed to the open air but still the Hunter humped away at nothing, all but crying now in his need for an orgasm. Sam ignored him for a moment longer so he could be sure that Castiel was okay, and he gathered the spent Angel up in his arms before looking over at his whining, panting older Brother. "What do you think, Angel? You think Toy has learned his lesson?" Sam asked and Castiel looked over at Dean for a moment before looking up at Sam and nodding. "Yes, Sir. I think he'll be good from now on..." Sam smiled down at his Angel then sat him up, pushing him off towards Dean. "Well go give him some relief then, Baby. I know you're dying for a taste..." Sam said with a smirk and Castiel crawled back up to the weeping Hunter, leaning in to kiss over his face and lap at his tears before slowly moving down his body, kissing as he went. He worked from his neck, down and across his chest - stopping to bite softly at both his nipples and earning a low groan from the man - before dipping down below his belly button and stopping when he bumped against the mans hard and leaking cock. Castiel moaned at the very sight of it and licked his lips before wrapping them around the head and sucking on him softly. Dean moaned and thrust forward harshly, every touch of flesh on his oversensitive skin making him want to cry and Castiel decided to leave his teasing to another time, reaching down to unfasten the cock ring before sucking down the Hunter in one go, not stopping until the man was buried in his throat and crying out in bliss. Dean managed only two short thrusts into the Angels hot, wet mouth before he was cumming violently down his throat, filling him with four hours worth of unspent orgasms and choking him on the sheer volume of it. Castiel moaned at the fullness and reached down to stroke a hand over his belly as he felt the warmth inside, and as Dean slowly pulled out Castiel licked around the shaft, catching every spare drop before the spent Hunter pulled free and collapsed back on the bed.  
  
Sam crawled up behind his Angel and wrapped his arms around his middle, gripping the flesh of his belly and smirking when the Angel moaned softly, a single drop of cum leaking from the corner of his mouth and down his chin.  
  
"My dirty little cumslut..." Sam said as he darted forward to catch the drop with his tongue, smiling down at his Brother who was passed out on the bed. "My beautiful little Toy..."  
  
All in all, Sam was one lucky Son-Of-A-Bitch.


End file.
